The Blood Noble
by ThellrinOfAsgard
Summary: Cross Academy has a new student? Who is this mysterious person? Kaien Cross, the headmaster, saved this girl when she was going to be killed and he took her in. What is she? Vampire or human? If vampire, which rank? Is she higher that Kuran Kaname? ZeroOC
1. The Begining

**Me: Yo! I have, yet another, story. This time, though, it's different. It's not Naruto! It's Vampire Knight! YAY! :D XD Please review and I hope you like it! Oh! I almost forgot! The disclamers! Who wants to do them?**

**Aidou: Ooohh! Me, Me, Me!**

**Me: Ok. Aidou Hanabusa is doing the disclaimers. :)**

**Aidou: She doesn't own me, Akatsuki, Kaname-sama, or anyone else. Although, I wished she owned Zero...**

**Zero: Watch it, blondie...**

**Aidou: Ah! Zero! ^_^" I was just saying how much I loved you...**

**Zero: Yeah right...**

**Me: Stop it you two! *sighs* Anyway, please review and I hope you like it!**

**Zero: Say one more thing about me I don't like, and I'll blow your brain up...**

**Aidou: Yeah right!**

**Me: *smacks their heads* Shut up!**

***We all walk away***

_**Chapter 1**_

_Blood._

Blood covered the trees, the snow, and the small three year old girl. She had just watched her parents die. They were slaughtered by Level E's. She had run away just in time. The Level E's couldn't catch her scent and she didn't know why. She was covered in the blood of her parents, her older brother, and her older sister. Her long white hair, that matched the snow she was running on, was tainted by the deep red of blood. She tripped and fell. Where she hit was slippery, so when she hit, she slipped and she started sliding down the hill. She screamed as she rolled down the snowy and steep hill. When she reached the bottom, she sat up slowly and looked around. _Where am I? _she wondered to herself. She had never been in this part of the woods. She just layed back down on the snow, curled into a ball, and started crying. She cried herself to sleep that night, thinking about what she would do without her mother and her father.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A five year old girl with long white hair ran through the woods. Panting, she looked behind to see the Level E's that had made her run, in full pursuit of her. And they were catching up quickly. She wasn't fast enough. She looked straight ahead again and jumped over a fallen tree with ease. _Good thing I put my hair up... _she thought as she continued running. She was running out of energy. And the sun was going down. The reason the Level E's hadn't caught up with her yet, was because the sun was still up and they can't see well in sun. But, she knew, once the sun went down, they could fully see and they would trap her and kill her easily. She looked behind her as she watched the sun go behind the mountains. She saw the first Level E blink twice then speed up. Then the rest had followed suit. She looked ahead and ran faster. As fast as she could. But, she didn't see the small tree trunk sticking out of the snow. She hit it with her foot and she fell on her face. When she looked up, she was surrounded by the six Level E's that had been chasing her. She was panting as she looked at them with wide eyes. She closed her eyes as they started to come closer. She knew this probably wasn't going to work, but she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes to see the snow around her covered in blood. She was surrounded by blood for the second time in her life. She looked around, trying not to vomit over the smell. Not like she had much in her stomache in the first place. She sat up on her knees and looked around. What she saw, took her breath away. She saw a man with a sword covered in blood in his hand. His hair was long and, in this light she couldn't be sure, but it was a light brown. Really light brown. Almost blonde, but not quite. She stared at him as he stood there, blood running off his sword and staining the snow even more. She couldn't see his face because he was facing away from her. He had a long black trench coat on and grey pants underneath. She started to move away, but the snow crunched under her weight. She looked back at the man to see him looking at her with eyes that had a yellow tint to them. She gasped and stopped moving. The man turned around and walked over to her. She shrank back when he went to reach for her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." she heard the man say. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling at her. He held out his hand for her. She looked at it then up at him, then back at his hand.

"It's ok. Take my hand." his velvety, smooth, and, somehow, soothing voice said, reassuring her. She raised her hand and took his. He helped her up and wiped his sword on the snow, cleaning the blood off of it. Then, he sheathed it into the sheath at his side. She just stared at him with her pitch black eyes. He smiled at her and took out a red ribbon from his pocket. He used it to put his hair into a pony-tail.

"My name is Kaien Cross. What's yours?" he asked her, with another smile. She just stared at him. Then, she shrugged. She had forgotten. Just as she had forgotten her life before her parents death. She remembered her parents and her brother and sister, but that was it. She remembered their faces, but not their names. And she had forgotten her own name, also.

"Oookay then. Well, we're going to have to figure one out for you. Hmm . . . Let's see . . . What do you think about Megumi?" he asked her after some thinking. She looked at him, then smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Your name is Megumi. Come on, Megumi. You're going to come live with me." he said, holding his hand out for her to take. She took it and started walking with him.

"Yuuki! I'm home! Is Kaname here?" Kaien called when he had managed to open his door while keeping Megumi still in his arms. A boy about eight or nine years old came out of the living room with a five year old girl that looked like the boy clinging to him.

"Ah! Kaname. You are here. Will you help me with Megumi?" Kaien asked the said boy.

The boy, Kaname, watched as Kaien walked past him. He patted the girl by his side's head and asked, "Who's Megumi?" Kaien stopped and turned around.

"Oh! Megumi is this girl here." Kaien said with a nervous smile, adjusting the girl in his arms so Kaname could see her. Kaname's eyes widened as he looked at the blood covered girl in Kaien's arms.

"Something wrong, Kaname?" Kaien asked as he watched Kaname walk up to him and move some hair out of Megumi's face and staring at her with his brown eyes wide.

"I've seen this girl before . . ." Kaname muttered, more to himself than to Kaien.

"What was that, Kaname?" Kaien asked.

Kaname came out of his trance-like stare at Megumi, smiled at Kaien and said, "Oh, nothing. What do you want me to do, Kaien-sama?" Kaien smiled at Kaname.

"I need you to put Yuuki to bed and help me clean Megumi up. Okay, Kaname?" Kaien told the boy in front of him with the girl at his side. Kaname nodded and looked at the girl at his side.

"Yuuki. I'm going to put you to bed now, okay? Then, I'm going to help Kaien-sama with the girl. Okay, Yuuki?" Kaname told the said girl, kneeling next to her. The girl, Yuuki, nodded and allowed Kaname to take her to her room and get her into bed.

"Good night, Yuuki." Kaname said, turning off the light to Yuuki's room and walking out. _My love. _Is really what he wanted to say, but he knew Yuuki wouldn't understand.

"Kaname! I need you! Get down here!"

Kaien's voice broke through Kaname's thoughts and memories.

"Coming Kaien-sama!" Kaname called, running downstairs. When he got there, he didn't see Kaien.

"Kaien-sama? Where are you?" he called.

"In here!" Kaien called, opening a bathroom door and popping his head out. He was soaking wet! Kaname walked over.

"Why are you all wet, Kaien-sama?" Kaname asked Kaien when he had reached him.

"She won't let me put her in the tub. So, I got wet because she pushed ME in the tub." Kaien explained. Kaname stared at Kaien for about five seconds before he broke out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, Kaname!" Kaien yelled, angry at Kaname.

Through fits of laughter, Kaname managed, "I'm . . . sorry . . . It's . . . just . . . so . . . funny!" When Kaname finally could breath, he walked in the bathroom where he saw the girl called Megumi huddled in the corner. She was naked. Kaname walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Kaname. Why won't you get in the tub?" Kaname asked her, softness filling his eyes. Megumi just shook her head and buried her face in her elbows. Kaname put a hand on her head. She lifted it and stared at Kaname with her big black eyes.

"It's ok. The tub isn't going to hurt you. But, you will hurt yourself if you keep fighting Kaien-sama." Kaname explained. She looked at Kaname for a minute, then she let him pick her up and put her in the warm bath water. She sighed once her entire body was emersed in the warm water. Kaname and Kaien washed the blood off of her body and face and tried their best to get the blood out of her hair, but it wouldn't come out.

When she was clean, had on some clean clothes(that actually fit her) Kaien, Kaname, and her sat on the couch. They talked while she listened silently, never making one sound.

"Where are your parents, Megumi?" Kaien asked Megumi. Megumi looked at Kaien, then at Kaname, then back at Kaien.

Then, she spoke.

"Dead."

**Me: O...M...G! This is so sad! :'(**

**Aidou: I know! :'(**

**Zero: You're the one who made the story, Ever...**

**Aidou and Me: Shut up, Zero! :(**

**Zero: Hn...**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you liked it! And plese review! They help keep me going! :D XD ^_^**

**Aidou: When will I come in? :D**

**Me: I don't know, Aidou. Later.**

**Aidou: Okay! XD ^_^**

**Me: Weirdo...**

**Zero: I agree...**


	2. 11 Years Later

**Me: YO! I'm back with the second chapter of The Blood Noble! YAYZ! XD But, anyway, I hope you all like it. But, before you get to the story, we must do the disclaimers! :D Megumi?**

**Megumi: What? *sharpening a knife***

**Me: Put the knife down and do the disclaimers...**

**Megumi: *sighs. puts knife down* She doesn't own Zero, Yuuki, Kaien, Kaname-sama, or anyone else. But, she owns me and the plot. *starts sharpening the knife again***

**Me: Ookay then. Anyway, hope you all like the story! And please review!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kaien and Kaname gaped at the white haired little girl sitting in front of them.

"W-What do you mean they're dead, Megumi?" Kaien managed to whisper out.

"I mean they're dead. They were killed." she answered.

"Okay. But, who killed them, Megumi?" Kaname asked, his facial expression back to normal. Kaien, on the other hand, was just the opposite. His facial expression was not even close to being normal.

"I don't know. Some weird looking vampires. They were feral and weren't even close to being human." she said, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Level E's . . ." Kaien and Kaname said at the same time.

"Were their teeth really sharp and their eyes wide and glowing red?" Kaname asked. Megumi nodded.

"Definetly Level E's." Kaname mumbled. Kaname stood up and walked towards the door.

"Kaname! Where are you going?" Kaien asked, standing up and watching Kaname.

"Home. I need to think . . ." Kaname said. He put on his shoes and his coat. He was going to open the door, when he felt someone's presence next to him. He looked down and saw Megumi standing there.

"What are doing, Megumi?" Kaname asked, kneeling next to her.

"I don't trust that man. I want to stay with you." she told him, gesturing towards Kaien. Kaien gasped and started crying.

"Okay. Kaien-sama? Get her a coat." Kaname said, standing up and looking at Kaien. Kaien sighed and nodded.

When Megumi was all wrapped up, had enough changes of clothes, she walked out the door with Kaname.

"Why don't you trust Kaien-sama?" Kaname asked the girl in his arms. She had gotten tired and he had started carrying her.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know . . . I get a weird feeling from him." Kaname smiled and chuckled.

"He does have that weird feeling coming from him." Kaname said. Megumi cuddled closer against Kaname's chest.

Before she finally fell asleep, she said, "I trust you, though . . . Kaname-sama."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on you two! If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late!" a white haired 16 year old girl, yelled up the stairs of her house.

"We're coming! Come on, Zero!" a girl called from the 3rd floor. The girl groaned and leaned up against the wall. She watched as the two kids she lived with walked down the stairs. The white haired boy was tucking a chain into the inside of his uniform coat. The brown haired girl was fixing her hair.

"Are you ready now?" the white haired girl asked, sounding annoyed, but never showing any emotion.

"Yes!" the brown haired girl said happily.

"Sure . . ." the white haired boy said.

"Then, lets go. We're already 45 minutes late." the girl said. The other girl gasped and ran out the door. The boy and the girl followed after exchanging some glances.

"Headmaster!" the brown haired girl said, bursting open the doors to the headmasters office.

"Yes, Yuuki?" the tan haired man sitting at the desk said, looking up from his game of chess. _How does he play chess by himself? _the white haired girl thought.

"Sorry we're late!" the brown haired girl, now identified as Yuuki, said, bowing.

"It's ok, Yuuki." the man said, smiling and waving her off.

"Are our dorm rooms the same? Or are they different?" the boy asked, leaning against the wall to the right of the door.

"Oh? They're the same. But, this time, Zero has a roommate." the man said, holding a finger up.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY, OLD MAN?" the boy, apparently Zero, yelled, breaking the headmasters desk in half.

"No. I'm not crazy. You will have a girl for a roommate. It is my first co-ed dorm room." the headmaster said.

Zero growled and asked, through clenched teeth, "Who is my roommate?"

"Megumi."

"WHAT? YOU ARE CRAZY, OLD MAN!" the said girl yelled, fixing the headmasters desk.

"No. I'm not. Deal with it." the headmaster said, losing his smile and looking very serious at the two white haired kids in front of him. They both growled.

"I'm going for a walk . . ." they both said at the same time. They stomped out and out of the school, Cross Academy. They walked together into the woods.

"Sorry I acted like I didn't want to be your roommate, Zero . . ." Megumi said, when they were sitting in a tree together.

"Eh . . . It's fine. Sorry I acted like I didn't want you to be my roommate . . ." Zero said in reply. Megumi just sat there.

"I wonder why he wants you to have a roommate this year . . ." Megumi said. Zero shrugged.

"Probably because he doesn't want us to be alone any longer . . . we _are _the only students who haven't had roommates since the begining of school. Which was only last year. But, I think he doesn't want us to be alone." Zero said, looking at his gun, Bloody Rose.

"Yeah. Or he wants to hook us up together . . ." Megumi said, picking bark off the branch she was sitting on.

Zero sounded like he choked on his own spit.

"What?" he said, turning around and looking at Megumi. She looked at him.

"I was just saying . . . It may be true . . . But, I doubt it. Don't get defensive or anything, Zero." she said, smiling slightly. He sat back down with his back against the trunk of the tree.

"Well, you might be right . . . But, why would he want to do that?" he said, holding his gun up so he could see it in the sunlight. Megumi shrugged.

"Maybe he thinks we would make a good couple, or something. But, if that is the reason, we'll prove him wrong. Right, Z?" she said, using the nickname she had given him. Zero chuckled slightly.

"Of course. Don't we always, Meg?" he answered, using the nickname he had given her. She snickered.

"Yeah. We do." she said. She turned around and sat on the branch sideways. She looked at Zero. He did the same as her and put his gun away.

"We should get back." Zero said. Megumi nodded. They jumped out of the tree and down to the ground. The ground shook slightly as the vampire and the human landed. They did their secret handshake before walking out of the woods, play fighting with each other. Yuuki came running up.

"There you two are! We've-" she stopped. She was watching as Zero and Megumi rolled across the ground, fighting. They were punching each other, kicking each other, things like that.

"What are you doing?" Yuuki yelled, completely and utterly shocked and angry at her two white haired friends.

They stopped and looked at Yuuki. Zero was on the bottom at the moment and Megumi had him by the collar of his shirt with her fist poised at Zero's nose. Yuuki stared at the two 16 year olds in shock.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

"Uh . . . what was the question again, Yuuki?" Zero asked, as Megumi got off of him and they both stood up.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she said, enunciating each word.

"We were fighting. What did it look like?" Megumi smart-assed, dusting off her skirt and boots.

Zero snickered slightly and dusted off his shirt and pants.

"Why were you fighting?" Yuuki asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't anything mean. We were just playing, Yuuki. Calm down. Jeez . . ." Megumi said, crossing her arms and walking past Yuuki. Yuuki could smell the blood that was still in Megumi's hair as Megumi walked past. Yuuki turned to Zero.

"Megumi's right, Yuuki. We were just playing. Don't get all uptight." he said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking after Megumi. Yuuki just stood there staring after the two white haired kids. She watched as Megumi punched Zero in the arm and he pushed her. Yuuki gasped as Megumi tackled Zero and they rolled into off the path and into the woods. She watched with one eyebrow raised as they rolled back onto the path and into the woods on the other side of the path. Yuuki sighed and walked off towards the school. Until Zero and Megumi and decided roll back and they took her with them. She screamed and she was thrown against a tree. Zero stopped and untangled himself from Megumi and they both ran over to Yuuki.

"She's got a small cut on her head. Jeez . . . We shouldn't have been doing that." Megumi said. When she said that Yuuki had the cut, his eyes widened as he smelt her blood. He turned away and tried his best to not smell Yuuki's blood.

"Crap . . . I forgot that you're a vampire. Sorry. Go on. I'll deal with Yuuki." Megumi said, putting her hand on Zero's shoulder. He looked at her and his eyes were glowing red.

"How . . . How did you know?" he managed to choke out.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you later. Yuuki's waking up and I know you don't want her to find out. Go!" Megumi told Zero, pushing him. He stood up and ran off into the woods. She hit Yuuki up against the head again to knock her out. Megumi picked Yuuki up and put Yuuki on her back. She walked into the school and into the headmasters office.

"Headmaster . . ." Megumi said, when she had gotten inside.

Ye- YUUKI!" the headmaster yelled, falling of his chair. Megumi sighed and sweatdropped.

"You're not helping by doing that, Kaien!" Megumi said, watching as Kaien crawled out from behind his desk with tears running down his cheeks. He stopped and looked at Megumi. Megumi was frowning deeply and was looking evilly at Kaien.

"Did you just call me 'Kaien', Megumi?" he asked, standing up. Megumi nodded. A evil aura started rolling off Kaien. But, Megumi let her aura go, and Kaien's was nothing compared to hers.

"Yes, I did. Now, stop being a sissy and get your ass over here and help with your daughter!" Megumi yelled, her aura growing. Kaien nodded really fast and ran over to Megumi. He took Yuuki off of her back and put her down on the floor.

"It's just a cut. She should be fine. She might have a slight concussion though. She'll just need some rest for a few days." Kaien said, putting a band-aid on Yuuki's head.

"Where is Kiryuu-kun?" Kaien asked, putting Yuuki down on a chair.

"He left after he smelled the blood." Megumi said, sounding annoyed and bored.

"Do you know?"

"Yes."

"How did you find out?"

"That's none of your concern."

"I think it is."

"It isn't."

"Fine. Go find him and bring him back."

Their conversation ended there and Megumi walked out of the school and into the woods as Kaien sat back down at his desk and started back up with his game of chess.

"Zero! Zero, where in heaven and hell are you?" Megumi yelled, walking farther into the woods. She felt a presence behind her and she spun around, the fighting part of her mind fully activated. She straightened up when she saw it was just another vampire that she knew.

"Do you know where Zero is?" she asked the vampire in the shadows.

"No. I haven't seen him since he ran past me." the man answered.

"Oh . . . well . . . crap. I need to find him." Megumi said, putting her hand on her hip. She watched as the man in the shadows walked forward. Dark brown hair like Yuuki and light brown eyes like Yuuki's also could be seen. A white uniform that looked like the black ones only white was covering the man.

"I really don't know where Kiryuu-kun is. I'm sorry, Megumi-san." the man said.

"No problem. I'll go find him." she answered. The man started walking away and Megumi walked off farther into the woods all the while one thought sounded through her mind.

_Brother . . . Kaname-sama . . ._

**Me: Ok, that was the chapter. Hope you all liked it!**

**Megumi: I did...It was fun and I got to fight with Zero.**

**Zero: Yeah...I liked fighting with you Megumi.**

**Megumi: Yup! I did to!**

**Me: Anyway, please review and hope you all liked it! :D**

***Zero and Megumi are fighting***

**Me: Stop that! You're gonna- *crash* Nevermind... You already did! Thank you so much! My dad's gonna kill me! If Eon and Evangilique don't first!**

**Megumi and Zero: Sorry...**

**Me: *groans* Let's just go...**

***We walk away***


	3. Confrontation with Kaname

**Me: HI! I'm back with the third chapter of The Blood Noble. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was hitting roadblocks. _ But, I got past them! :D So, disclaimers! :D Megumi?**

**Megumi: Yeah? *looks up from reading a book***

**Me: Will you do the disclaimers?**

**Megumi: Sure...she doesn't own anything but me and the plot.**

**Me: Thank you! :D**

**Megumi: Yeah...*continues reading***

**Me: So, onto the story! :D**

_**Chapter 3**_

Megumi ran through the woods, trying to find her best friend.

"Zero! Where the hell are you?" she shouted, stopping and looking around.

"Where is he?" she mumbled to herself.

"It's been 30 minutes. He can't be **that **good at hiding." she said, putting a black fingernailed hand on her hip. She huffed before stopping because she heard something. She snapped her head towards the sound and saw Zero walking towards her.

"There you are!" she said, running up to him. He looked up at her.

"Sorry. I was having a hard time calming myself down. How's Yuuki?" he said.

"She's ok. Just a small concussion. She'll be fine." Megumi said. Zero nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"She's going to be fine, Zero. Now, we gotta go. We're late for class." Megumi told him before grabbing his hand and starting to run towards the school. He smiled slightly and ran with Megumi.

"You two are late." the teacher said sternly. Both Megumi and Zero glared at the teacher. The teacher got a scared look on her face.

"Ok. Go sit down." the teacher said, pointing to Zero and Megumi's usual seats. Up at the top in the corner. They walked up and sat down.

"Ok. So, today we're going to be talking about - " the teacher was cut off by the door opening. A tall orange haired boy and a blonde boy came in. All the girls gasped and started squealing. It was Aidou Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki.

"Yes, Mr. Aidou and Mr. Kain?" the teacher asked.

"We're here to bring Cross Megumi to the headmasters office." Kain said.

"Okay? Did she do something wrong?" the teacher asked. Kain shook his head.

"No. He just wants to see her." he answered in his bored tone. The teacher nodded and looked at Megumi. Megumi nodded and climbed over a sleeping Zero and stopped in front of the cousins. They turned around and walked out of the classroom. Megumi followed.

As they walked, Megumi started getting suspicious.

"We just passed the headmasters office. Where are we going?" she asked. Aidou looked back at her.

"We're not going to the headmasters office. We had to tell the teacher something to get her to let you come with us." Aidou said, winking at her. Then Kain said something.

"We're taking you to Kaname-sama. He ordered us to take you to him." was all he said. Megumi just nodded and didn't say another word.

Kain was going to knock on Kaname's door when they all heard a voice from inside the room say, "Come in." Aidou shivered slightly and watched as Kain opened the door to reveal Kaname standing by his window holding a white knight from a chess board. Kain walked in, then Megumi, then Aidou. Kaname looked at each of them out of the corner of his eye and put the chess piece down.

"Aidou. Kain." he said, turning his head to look at them.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" they answered at the same time, bowing.

"Leave us." is all Kaname said. They nodded and walked out, leaving Megumi and Kaname alone.

"So... you wanted to see me?" Megumi finally said after a really long awkward silence.

"Yes. I did." was all he said, looking back out his window.

"Okay? Why?" she asked, starting to lose patience.

"I wanted to know if you found Kiryuu-kun." he said, looking at her again.

"Oh... yeah, I found him." she answered.

"Good. We don't want him losing control and killing someone." Kaname said, sounding evil. Megumi growled.

"Don't talk about Zero like that! He does perfectly fine on his own!" she yelled, baring her teeth. Kaname was in front of her in mere seconds. He grabbed her chin and held it tight.

"Don't yell at me." he hissed.

"I'm allowed to yell at you." she growled, ripping her head out of his grip and glaring at him. He glared back and she could hear the windows start to crack from Kaname's power. She stopped it with her own power. She didn't show it, of course. She wasn't stupid. He looked away from her and walked back to his window.

"Kiryuu-kun is just going to sucumb eventually." he said, still sounding slightly evil.

"I know. But, until that happens, he's fine." she snapped. Kaname looked at her again.

"I don't understand you, Megumi." he said, his voice losing all evilness and sounding sweet.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"You used to love being with me. What happened?" he said, his face starting to look sad.

"Yeah. I grew up. That's what happened. Back then, you were the only person I trusted. Now, I trust Zero. I still think of you as a brother, but I've grown out of spending unnessecary time with you." she answered, losing the glare and staring emotionlessly at Kaname. Kaname cringed.

"I loved it when you spent all of your time with me." Kaname said.

"So? I changed. Get it through your thick skull. I don't need your protection anymore." she snapped. Kaname cringed again.

"Can I go now?" she asked. Kaname just nodded and looked out his window again. She sighed slightly before opening the door.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan. But, you're becoming too much. I will only spend time that is needed with you. Please don't rip me from my lessons just to see me." was all she said, before she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Kaname jumped slightly at the thud of the door. He sighed sadly. He couldn't believe that she had stood up to him like that and then told him that. He felt heart-broken. He heard his door open again and a pair of footsteps come in and close the door again.

"What is it, Kain?" Kaname asked, trying to keep his voice level. He felt like crying.

"Are you alright, Kaname-sama?" he heard Kain's voice ask.

"No..." was all Kaname said, failing to keep his voice from breaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding genuinly worried. Kaname looked at him with sad eyes and tears building up.

"Kaname-sama. You're... you're crying." Kain said, sounding surprised. Kaname nodded and looked away again, taking a deep breath.

"Please leave, Kain. I... I need to be alone." Kaname said, putting a hand over his face.

"Yes, sir. Please. If you need anything, a shoulder to cry on, anything. Just call me and I will be here." Kain said, sounding sincere. Kain went to leave when he was stopped by Kaname's voice.

"On second thought. Can... Can you stay?" Kaname asked. Kain smiled and closed the door.

"Yes. What do you need?" Kain asked. Kaname looked at Kain and Kain knew exactly what Kaname needed.

"Of course." was all Kain said before walking over to Kaname and wrapping his arms around him. Kaname gripped his shirt before breaking down and sobbing into Kain's chest. Kain stroked Kaname's hair and held Kaname tight as he cried. Kain heard the door open, but knew that Kaname didn't. Kain looked over at the door to see Aidou standing there staring. Kain just gave him a look that said, "Say one word and Kaname and I will kill you." Aidou just nodded and sat down in a chair and watched and listened as Kaname spilled his guts. He told them how he felt seeing all of his family die before his eyes and by his own hand, how heart-broken he feels now that Megumi doesn't feel the same as she did and things of the like.

When Kaname was calmed down, he looked at them both.

"You two are the only ones that have seen me cry. You say a word and you both are dead. Understood?" Kaname said. They both nodded. They left and smiled as they thought that Kaname wasn't an emotionless bastard. He had emotions, but he just kept them locked up.

Back in the classroom, Megumi couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had said to Kaname. She felt like she had just tore his heart in two. And that's probably what he felt. She groaned slightly and put her forehead on her arms. She was such and idiot! How could she have said that to him? In her defense, she was angry. But, that didn't mean anything! She shouldn't have said those things. She lifted her head and got a determined look on her face. She had decided.

After class, she was going to go and apologize to Kaname-sama.

**Me: Wow! This was a great chapter! :D**

**Megumi: I hurt Kaname-sama... :'(**

**Me: Don't worry, Megumi. You'll say you're sorry in the next chapter. :)**

**Megumi: Ok...**

**Me: Well, I hope you all liked it! Please review! :D It helps! :D**


	4. Apology and Kidnapping

**Me: Hey. I'm back with the new chapter of The Blood Noble. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was hitting writers block. So, Megumi? :3**

**Megumi: Hmm? *looks up from reading a book***

**Me: Disclaimers? :)**

**Megumi: She does not own anything, but me and the plot. *goes back to reading***

**Me: Hey...you actually obeyed me...cool! :D**

**Megumi: *looks up at me and raises an eyebrow***

**Me: Nevermind. Anyway, enjoy the story! :3**

_**Chapter 4**_

At the end of the day, Megumi had immediatly left class and had walked off quickly. Zero was confused and worried. Where was she going and why was she in such a hurry? Zero was leaned against the wall thinking about his best friend when he felt someone poke his side. He looked down to be met face to face with Yuuki. She looked angry, but also worried and sad. He couldn't help but notice the band-aid on her forehead where she had hit the tree.

"What, Yuuki?" he asked, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Why do I feel like you're avoiding me?" she asked. Zero looked down at her.

"I'm not avoiding you. I just haven't had the chance to talk to you. That's all." he told her, leaning his head back again.

"Oh... you seem distracted. What's wrong?" she asked. He looked down at her again. His eyes held nothing.

"I'm just... a bit worried..." Zero finally admitted. Yuuki was surprised. She had never heard Zero say he was worried.

"Why are you worried?" Yuuki asked. She was liking Zero letting her in.

"No reason..." he said, before he pushed off the wall and walked off. Yuuki sighed. He wasn't going to let him in. She was hoping he was finally going to let her in on something, but she had been just walked off to get her stuff ready for prefect duty.

_~o.o.o~_

Megumi walked quickly and quietly down the path through the woods towards the Moon Dorms. She had to apologize before class exchange. She slung her bag over her head and started running. She knew no one was around, so she ran at inhuman speed. Little did she know, someone was watching her.

_~o.o.o~_

Kaname walked at the front of the Night Class, his expression that of indifference. The gates opened and the Night Class was met by the screaming of girls. Aidou smiled at the sound. Kain rolled his eyes at Aidou. Shiki and Rima were looking bored as usual. Takuma was bouncing and was just as excited as Aidou. Gods, they were so much alike. Ruka just stared forward with a glare permenatly etched on her face. And Seiren was at the back, her face holding no emotion.

The Night Class walked through the gates and into the crowd of screaming girls. Then, a voice sounded.

"Get back! Or else!" said the voice. The girls backed off and Kaname saw who had ordered the children to back off. It was, none other than, the vampire hunter turned vampire, Zero Kiryuu. The hunter had a hand in a pocket, the prefect band around his left arm and a scowl on his face. Kaname enjoyed playing with the hunter. It was fun to see Zero get angry and point his gun at him.

"Why, if it isn't Kiryuu-kun." Kaname said. Zero shot his glare at Kaname. Kaname wasn't fazed.

Kaname walked up to Zero and whispered in his ear, "How's the monster doing? Still fighting it, are you?" Zero put a hand on Kaname's shoulder and pushed, using his vampire strength. Kaname staggered backwards and many of the vampires growled at Zero. Kaname just smirked and put his hand up. The vampires stopped growling.

"It was nice seeing you, Kiryuu-kun." Kaname said, walking off again.

_~o.o.o~_

Megumi cursed under her breath when she saw the Night Class coming through the gates.

"I was too late..." she said, mentally kicking herself. She should have been faster. She watched Kaname with sad eyes as he passed her hiding spot in the trees. She made a decision. She jumped out of the trees, a blur of black, white and bits of red. She grabbed Kaname and pulled him back into the trees. The other vampires stopped and looked around. They hadn't even sensed or smelt whatever grabbed Kaname-sama.

"Let us go. Kaname-sama will be fine." Seiren said, taking the lead and walking off, the other vampires following.

In the woods, Kaname looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him up. He landed on a tree branch and looked around again, still very confused.

"Whoever you are, you better show yourself." he shouted. He was pushed and he started to fall out of the tree. He was grabbed by his arm and he stopped moving. He hung there, the persons hand in an iron grip on his wrist. He looked up at was met with a pale face, black eyes, and white and red hair.

"Megumi?" he asked. Megumi pulled herself and Kaname up and back onto the tree branch. She leaned against the trunk and crossed her arms.

"Why did you do that, Megumi?" Kaname asked, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, shut up. You know you wanted to see me." she answered, sounding equally annoyed.

"So what if I did? You don't want to see me." Kaname snapped.

"Don't assume things on your own!" she retorted, launching herself at Kaname. She pinned him down on the branch and stared into his brown eyes. He gripped the branch, afraid of falling.

"You won't fall... I won't let you." she said, more softly this time. She backed up and sat against the trunk again. He sat up and stared at her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked again.

"I needed to apologize." she said, looking down at her lap and playing with the end of her skirt.

"For what?"

"What I said..."

"You think I dwelled on it?"

"I know you did, Kaname." she said harshly, looking up at him.

"I know you better than anyone, Kaname. I know that you dwelled on what I said." she said. Kaname looked down.

"You are correct." he admitted.

"I'm sorry. What I said was mean and I shouldn't have said it. I know I probably hurt you more than an anti-vampire weapon ever could." she said. Kaname looked up at her. Her eyes were sincere. She wasn't lying.

"You're forgiven." he said, smiling. She smiled only a little bit back.

"Come give your big brother a hug." he said. She crawled across the branch and hugged Kaname. He held her tight and then pulled away.

"Now, I have to go. You go back to your dorm room. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." he said. She nodded and grabbed her bag. She jumped off the branch with him close after. He landed silently next to her and started walking off. She smiled as he walked away and she ran off towards the Sun Dorms.

As Megumi was running, she was grabbed from behind and ripped backwards, hitting a tree and losing consciencness.

**Me: Well, that was that chapter.**

**Megumi: That was funny... I scared him... heh. :)**

**Me: You're weird. But, yes. It was funny.**

**Megumi: *grabs a school book and starts reading through it***

**Me: Test?**

**Megumi: *nods***

**Me: God, I feel bad for you.**

**Megumi: *nods* Yeah. I feel bad for me too...**

**Me: Anyway, please review and I hope you all liked it! :D**


End file.
